When Magic Goes Wrong
by blueray
Summary: How wonderful, I’ll have to pretend to kiss Draco Malfoy twice! Just brilliant' Is that tone sarcastic or happy? HPDM. Third of a series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**DMHP. Completely random…I wrote it because the idea was swirling around in my head and I couldn't concentrate on Chemistry! Hope you like it, and I've got more such ideas in my head, and hence I've titled the fic so, it's likely that I'll add more chapters to it. Each as a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I not own Harry Potter.**

"So," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, "We'll be beginning with the Mind Clearing Charm today"

He looked at the class before him and sighed, why Gryffindor and Slytherin together? The class was in a state of complete pandemonium. Dean Thomas and Seamus were flirting outrageously with each other. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were discussing Divination. And of course, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were fighting, and the remaining class was watching them. The class was amused actually, cause those two actually quarreled as though they were lovers, which of course they weren't. They hated each other…right?

A tiny vein throbbed in Professor Flitwick's tiny temple.

"SILENCE!!" he roared.

The whole class was stunned to silence. Even Dean, who was almost going to rip Seamus' shirt off, stopped. After all, it wasn't everyday that you could hear Professo_r _Flitwick yelling.

"Now that's better," his voice had returned to normal, "As I was saying, we're starting with the Mind Clearing charm. Although it seems easy, it is not. There are tons of ways you could go wrong with it…"

Neville gulped.

"Heard that Potter?" said Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on the seat next to Neville's, "Its best if you don't attempt"

Harry who was on the seat in the front(it was actually queer that they sat so near) looked back and scowled, "Talking about yourself, Malfoy?"

"Okay, up, down and swing to the left!" Flitwick indicated the wand movement.

Ron faced Hary, flicked his long windmill-like arm up, then down, then swung it to the left, and knocked down Harry's books.

"Honestly, Ron…" Hermione muttered, as Ron grinned sheepishly.

Laughing, Harry bent down to pick up his books.

_Oh, how I'd love to grab Potter's arse_

Harry dropped his books again. That was Draco Malfoy's voice.

Harry whirled around, his face red "What shit are you saying, Malfoy?!"

_Merlin, did I say it loud?_

"Whats wrong Harry? Ron asked, surprised at his friend's sudden fierceness.

"He- he just said…" Harry's voice trailed off., how on earth was he supposed to say that!

_Hehe, that I wanted to grab you arse, go on, tell them!_

"There!!" Harry said triumphantly.

Ron and Hermione gave him a quizzical look, even Malfoy was taken aback a bit.

Harry gritted his teeth, _If only I didn't want to spoil his flawless and beautiful skin, I'd punch him right now!_

"If my skin- what?!?!" Malfoy said angrily, his cheeks flushed.

"Wha-" Harry spluttered.

_Awww, he looks so cute when he's flustered!_

"I look how?!" Harry managed to say, backing away, _The sexiest guy in school thinks I'm cute! Go me!!_

Malfoy definitely went beet red this time, "The what guy in school??" he demanded

Harry clamped his hand over his mouth, _I'm not saying this!_

_I wish you would!_

Even Malfoy grabbed his hair in frustration, he had worked hard so hard to keep his attraction for Potter a secret, and now, his thoughts were open to that very person!

_Hey, don't mess up that awesome hair of yours!_

The shocked expression on Malfoy's face told Harry that he had heard this as well.

_Hell_, Harry thought desperately, _Malfoy can hear my thoughts!_

_And you mine!!_

"Dear me…" said Professor Flitwick, who had just scolded Dean and Seamus for acting too lovesick, "Neville my boy, instead of clearing a mind, you've connected two minds. That's why the blue glow at the tip of your wand."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, comprehension dawning on their faces. Draco knew he had a brilliant chance on his hands.

_Harry…_

_Yeah?_

_Harry, will you…_

_Go on…_

_Will you-_

"There, the glow's gone, the counter charm worked, Neville"

_Will you go out with me this Saturday?_

Draco knew he was too late. Neville's spell had stopped working.

"Would I what-" Harry said slowly.

Draco smirked at Harry, "Game's over Potter. You're so naïve!" But inside, Draco was wallowing in self despair.

The bell rang and Malfoy stalked away.

"Nice one Neville" he heard Seamus say, "Can you connect Dean's and my my mind again?"

Draco froze.

"Hey Draco," said Pansy Parkinson, coming up to him, "The tip of my wand is glowing blue, do something"

_Oh.My.God_

"Hey Malfoy…"

Draco turned around to face Harry.

"Nose held high, eh?" Harry propped his index finger on Draco's oh-so perfectly shaped nose, "Mr. High and Mighty…too naïve am I?"

_I'm a complete idiot!_

"That you are," Harry winked at him, "Saturday it is then…"

**Me: Errr…that's the end**

**Inner me: It was stupid!**

**Me: You gave me the idea!**

**Inner Me: But you couldn't write it properly!**

**Me: Let the readers decide…review please!**

**Inner me: Yeah please review!**

**Next in this series also takes place in the charms class. I dunno when I'll write it though, the idea is just in my head!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. Here's the second oneshot! It took a while, but its quite long as well. Hope you like it. HPDM SLASH! **

**Disclaimer- Fine I accept it! I don't own Harry Potter! Happy?!?!!?**

When Harry got up that morning, he had a feeling that this day was going to be different. Now, different in a good or bad way, he didn't know, but yes…different.

He got dressed and went down for breakfast. Everything seemed perfectly normal. But everything being normal was not normal if you're the Harry Potter.

The first class of the day was charms. Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Their last lesson involved the grueling Magnetic Charm. And almost everyone, excluding Hermione of course, had been given extra homework. Also, they always had Charms class with the Slytherins, not a very charming prospect.

So, Harry, Ron and Hermione delayed going to the classroom as much as they could.

"Ooohhh," Malfoy gave a high-pitched scream, as Harry entered the class and took his seat "Look everyone, Harry Potter's here!" The Slytherins sniggered.

Harry ignored them and instead turned his attention towards Neville, whose face was screwed up in concentration. He had done rather badly in the Magnetic Charm and had been severely reprimanded by Professor Flitwick. And poor Neville had been assigned the task of practicing the charm as homework and make it work in the next class(today) Alas, Neville still hadn't figure that charm out.

"Still not getting it, Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville shook his head, still looking at the two wooden blocks that he was supposed to attract to each other and make them stay so for twenty four hours.

"I tried to help him…" Hermione said in a defeated tone, "But…"

"_Magnetate Incantatum…magnetate incantato_- Aaargh! I''ll never be able to do this!" Neville cried.

Harry looked at him pitifully, hoping that Professor Flitwick was in a forgiving mood.

"Its Magnetate Incantate, Neville…" Hermione said in a small voice, hoping she didn't sound like her usual know-it-all self.

"_MAGNETATE INCANTATE_!!!!!!" Neville screamed wildly, slashing his wand around in a haphazard manner.

There was some sort of sizzling noise and whoosh! Harry suddenly felt himself being dragged backwards straight into Draco Malfoy's lap.

Two more screams, Draco jumped up, Harry fell down. The whole class became silent.

"Have you lost your marbles, Potter?!?!" Draco demanded, his breathing heavy.

"I-" Harry was speechless, well, he didn't have an explanation for what had just happened. He got up, rubbing his sore rear, "I dunno…"

"What do you mean you 'dunno'?!?!" Draco stepped backwards.

Sizzle!! And snap, Draco was pulled towards Harry, their bodies crashing against each other causing both of them to fall down. _Draco on Harry._

The class was still deadly quiet. Draco hastily untangled himself from Harry and stood up.

"Wait!" Hermione spoke up, before Draco could move, "Don't move"

"And why not Granger?" Draco sneered, his cheeks red.

"Err…I think Neville accidentally cast the Magnetic Charm on you both"

The class became even more quite.

"No…" Harry bolted upright, "You mean…I and Draco…"

"Cant move away more than three feet away from each other"

The silence was killing.

"Oh shut the hell up," Draco said, "There has to be a counter curse for it"

Hermione shook her head, "The charm works for 24 hours, you two-just-"

She couldn't carry on, she simply burst into peals of laughter. And the whole class followed suit.

Harry felt really hot around the collar now, different day…

"What's the commotion here?" Professor Flitwick had just arrived, "Mr.Potter, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Excuse me, Sir, its all my fault…" mumbled Neville, and began with the whole story.

"Well," Professor Flitwick said, the corners of his mouth twitching, "highly amusing. But I'm afraid Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Potter have no choice…the charm wont wear off till 24hours. I must say though, a charm well performed Mr.Longbottom" And even he burst out laughing.

Draco was livid….and Harry was still on the floor.

The class was almost over by the time everything got back to normal, with Harry and Draco having to joint two seats and sit together.

The bell rang and Harry made his was towards Ron and Hermione. But Malfoy caught him by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled, "I'm not joining Weasley and Granger"

"And I'm not Crabbe and Goyle!" Harry snapped back.

"Well…I'll call them here then!"

"As will I!"

Ron and Hermione burst into laughter as Harry gestured towards them furiously.

"Think we should join him?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Oh come on Ron!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna die at the hands of my best friend!"

The group that entered the dungeons for potions was indeed as queer one. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone shooting scathing remarkls about each other.

Harry was still muttering darkly when Snape entered. His thin lips curved into a smile as he saw Draco and Harry sitting next to each other. Seemingly, the news about Harry and Draco had traveled like wild fire.

"Granger, Weasley!" he snapped, "come on the first bench! Crabbe and Goyle, behind them. Zabini, you go next to Parkinson"

Snape smiled even more, showing his yellow teeth(Harry felt like knocking out each one of them) as Harry and Draco were left alone at the back of the classroom.

Harry didn't even hear what Snape was saying that class, he was too busy muttering up ways to murder that bat. He was helped occasionally by Malfoy, who added a few of his own thoughts.

"Pathetic Potter," said Snape, staring at the dark blue potion of Harry's(it should've been light blue) "lets hope some of Malfoy's brains rub off on you during these 24 hours…"

Draco sniggered from next to him.

What Harry did next was very brave…and very stupid.

Her picked up his cauldron and poured it right over Snape's greasy head.

The class went deadly quite again.

"DETENTION POTTER!!" Snape spat, but Harry wasn't paying attention to that. As the dark blue potion slowly ran down Snape's head…his hair was changing, it became shiny…

…and smooth…

_and shocking pink_…

The class was quiet as hell, and the silence was broken by the bell.

"Come on Malfoy!" Harry grabbed his hand, and scooted. He ran till he had reached the Great Hall.

Harry was out of breath, and so was Malfoy…but from laughing.

"Oh…merlin!" Tears were running down his face now…he was almost choking, "Well, if not murder, this one was good too!"

Harry grinned, "That was quite unexpected…but worth the detention at least!"

Harry heard laughter behind him, their class had arrived, each one laughing their heads off.

"Congrats mate!" said Harry, thumping Harry on the back, "You've written your name in Hogwarts history!"

"Let's just hope that he doesn't find out before lunch!" said Dean Thomas.

"Curse you Potter," Malfoy said, having stopped laughing, "Now I'll have to do detention with you!"

Harry grinned at him yet again, he just couldn't help it, "Blame your punk uncle for that, Draco!" And they both started laughing again.

Ron gave the two a weird look…Potions had affected their brains.

Well, everything wasn't that bad as Harry had expected. They both had reached some sort of unspoken agreement keeping conversation between them as minimum as possible.

Until…

They has just left the Great Hall after lunch(they had decided that they'd eat lunch at the Slytherin table and dinner at the Gryffindor one)

"Potter," said Malfoy suddenly, "I need to go…"

Harry gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes, "_I need to go_" he emphasized on each and every word.

"Oh hell…"

Malfoy shrugged, "I _am _human…"

Harry rolled his eyes and allowed Malfoy to lead him to the boys' toilet.

Mercifully, it was empty.

"Don't look" Malfoy said, and Harry exasperatedly closed his eyes, although he was standing with his back to Malfoy.

"Why on earth would I want to do that!?" Harry said, his tone incredulous.

"Who knows" Malfoy said, in an off-hand way, "Check the size maybe…"

Harry nearly gagged, "I-what?!"

Malfoy shrugged.

Harry had no reply to that. Period.

And then they made their way to Transfiguration. Of course, that wasn't the only loo break that they took. But nothing eventful happened, no more conversations in there, Harry had decided.

"Hermione," said Ron in an undertone, after their last class that day, "Errr…Harry and Draco, they seem to get along quite well."

She shrugged, "I guess the realized the futility of pointless cursing. After all, you cant go on for the whole day!"

"And night…" Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Hey Harry…"

Harry and Draco who were walking in front of him, looked back.

"I was wondering…where on earth are you going to sleep tonight?" Ron asked meekly.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Draco, who had the same expression.

"We'll think about that in detention…" He said.

And Harry shrugged, he didn't have any suggestion either.

Snape's hair had returned back to normal when they went to their detention. But he was very, _very_ angry. And when Snape is very, very angry, you don't really want to be within fifty miles of that man. Unfortunately for Harry, he had to be in the same dungeon with him, it was even more unfortunate for Draco, who had to be there just because of Harry.

"Potter…and Malfoy," he said in an ominously low voice, "Potter- you are very fortunate that curses are not allowed for detention. And Malfoy, you're unlucky that you have to go through this detention for no fault of yours."

Heh, Harry thought, if only you would've heard the ways he thought up of torturing you…

"So now Potter…you'll have to prepare all the ingredients for potions," said Snape, slowly walking around the dungeon, "there's beetle eyes to be removed, bat wings to be pulled out, herbs to be sorted…and lots more to be don_e without magic" _ he emphasized, "You'll find the required instruments on the table. You may go back as soon as you have finished. And mind you, I'll find out if you use magic…" With that he started towards the door, then paused and added, "You need not help, Mr.Malfoy"

And he swooped out.

Harry groaned and began with his work. Picking up some sort of minuscule fork, he began removing dead beetle's eyes. Not a very nice job…

Malfoy stared at him for a few minutes, as though thinking. Then, he picked up a tong-like thing and began with the dead bats.

Harry looked at him in surprise, "You don't have to do that…"

"Oh shut up, Potter" Draco scowled, "the sooner we finish, the earlier we get out of here. I don't wanna miss dinner…"

"I guess we will…" Harry said gloomily, "the bat's left so much work!"

Draco chuckled inspite of himself, "have you got any idea that I can tell him about this…"  
Harry shrugged, "You can, but I doubt the great Draco Malfoy would fall as low as to tattletale…"

"Well, you got that right Potter, seems you have some brains at least…"

"Well…as long as we are here…why don't you tell me something?"

"What?"

"Anything! Like…y'know there was an instance when I blew up my aunt…"

It was almost midnight when Harry and Draco came out of the dungeon.

"Whoa," said Draco, "it sure is quiet…"

Harry checked his watch, "Of course it is, its 11:45 in the night!"

"What? We've been in there for so long and we didn't even realize it?!?"

"Well, time passes quickly when you're having fun-" Harry stopped abruptly, having realized what he was saying.

"Heh, yeah, it was fun…"

"Now…we need to eat and also find a place to sleep…" Harry said, quite surprised(and sort of relieved) about that 'fun' part.

"Hmmmm…" Draco looked around, thinking, "Room of requirements?"

Harry grinned, "Brilliant"

And they trudged towards the Room Of Requirements.

"Oh hang on" said Malfoy and snapped his fingers.

Immediately a house-elf appeared in front of him with a pop.

"Get us something to eat"

The elf bowed, vanished and reappeared with a tray of sandwiches in his hands.

Draco sighed, "Will do…you may go"

The elf bowed again and was gone.

"That was smooth" said Harry.

Malfoy looked at him loftily, "What else did you expect from me?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, "The room…" We need a place to sleep…we need a place to sleep…

A door appeared before them. Harry grasped the doorknob and swung it inwards.

The view inside was...err…a bit unexpected.

There was a lavish king-sized bed, with red rose petals scattered on it. A large number of scented candles were burning serenely, casting a romantic golden glow. Soft music was playing in the background…

"Potter," Malfoy hissed, mortified ," What did you want?"

"I-" Harry stammered, " 'We need a place to sleep'…"

"_We…we…_" Malfoy closed his eyes, "You're such an idiot!"

With that he slammed the door shut and swung it open again. The room had changed, it now had an ordinary table and a sofa.

"There…"

They quietly ate the sandwiches, not looking at each other. Around half an hour had passed.

Harry yawned.

"Malfoy…I really have to sleep…" he said, his eyes heavy.

"Curse you, Potter…"

"Come on! You can just sit within three feet of me! You don't have to sleep if you don't want to!"

Malfoy just growled his approval.

"Thanks!" Harry was relieved. And a bed suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

Harry crashed down upon it and was soon fast asleep as Malfoy just sat down crossed legged next to him.

Well, but Malfoy was human…as he had said earlier and soon he slumped down on the bed, asleep.

Well, Malfoy had only intented to sleep. What he didn't expect was Harry to (unintentionally?) throw his arm around Malfoy's waist. Or that he himself would snuggle closer to Harry. Well, he didn't expect Harry to react…

As Malfoy snuggled towards Harry, Harry tightened his grip around Malfoy. Malfoy turned towards Harry and saw that he was awake. And then, he was inching closer and their lips crashed, their tongues relishing each others' tastes. Malfoy's arms snaked inside Harry's shirt, hell, what shirt, the shirt was off within seconds, and so was Malfoy's. The lips longed for each other, their bodies intertwined.

Sinful pleasure…

When Harry got up the next morning, he felt that this day was going to be different, but he was fearful that it wouldn't be in a good way.

He looked at Malfoy, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Well, Harry had loved Malfoy for quite a while now, and now he was afraid that last night was just a one night stand sort of thing for Malfoy…he hoped not.

Harry got up and got dressed(trying hard to be within three feet of Malfoy)

While he was buttoning his shirt-

"Hey Harry, " said a soft voice.

Harry looked at him, his heart beating rapidly.

"Couldn't you have told me earlier?" Malfoy demanded, "that you couldn't think straight!"

Harry grinned at him, "If I had known that you'd be so great, I would've sold that news to the Daily Prophet!"

Malfoy grinned back and started getting dressed as well

"Hey Malfoy-"

"Draco"

"Oh..yeah Draco….so…this…"

Draco looked at him accusingly, "If you're gonna say that you didn't want this to happen, you'd better get prepared to die!"

Relief washed over Harry and he leaned over and claimed Malfoy's lips again.

"Mmm…come on, we've still got a few hours of this _curse_ on us" Malfoy said, after pulling away.

"Hehe, it was actually a blessing in disguise, remind me to thank Neville for this!!"

The Magnetic charm, of course, Harry was sure he'd never forget that charm his entire life!

**Okay, how was it? Review! Review! Review!**

**And yes, I shall temporarily vanish from ffnet now. I'm in my last year of school and my final exams begin from March, so I need to study, wish me luck please! I'll be back by the start of April with new ideas and fics and then I can start multi-fic chapters as well. I'll continute with this fic as well.**

**Until then…**

**Oh btw, I'll be back to check the reviews for this fic, so please DO REVIEW!!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back with this fic. **

**So who's going to write a welcome back fic for me? :P **

**But first, I just wanna say that I didn't want my comeback fic to be this crappy…this fic just hasn't turned out quite right, and it seemed to go from bad to worse. I'll try my best to make my next fic real great…so bear with me on this one. **

**HPDM as usual…and the whole concept is non-canon...and its the longest fic I've written till now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…don't sue…**

**Here we go!**

"A _play_?" Ron laughed hollowly, "Seventh years' have to do a play?"

Hermione nodded, "A play for the Annual Hogwarts' Celebration, yes."

A collective sigh ran across the Gryffindor Common Room where currently all the seventh year students were sitting with gloomy expressions on their faces.

"A play with the Slytherins…" Ron repeated again causing Hermione to 'tut' impatiently.

"Oh cmon guys!" she said, looking around at everyone, "It wont be so bad"

Seamus laughed, "Yeah Hermione, the last six years weren't so bad…"

"Yup, coz we never managed to complete our act on stage without getting into multiple duels with the Slytherins" added Dean.

Another sigh ran across the room, particularly loud was Harry's.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are alright," said Harry, "but not Slytherin…"

"You mean to say not Draco Malfoy" Hermione said pointedly.

"You're always the smart one Hermione," Harry grinned at her.

The Hogwarts Annual Celebration- Every year, after the examinations and before the end of school, the students of each year have to perform an act, ranging for dances to songs to plays. It seemed quite fun during the earlier years, now it was just goddamn stupid.

"Say, what play are we doing?" asked Parvati.

"I've got some ideas, haven't decided on one yet…" Hermione replied wearily. She had been appointed as the head for the Seventh years' Act and it was obvious she didn't like it, "More importantly is to convince the Slytherins to act in it…"

Another sigh echoed throughout.

:

"I just cannot believe we're doing this!" Draco Malfoy said in an unnecessarily loud voice.

Harry shot him a dirty look, noticing that he wasn't the only one to have done so. It had taken a lot of convincing on Hermione's part to get the Slytherins(meaning that she had to involve McGonagall in it) to act in the play.

"Just ignore him," Hermione muttered, as she stirred the potion in the cauldron. All the seventh years' were assembled in an empty classroom to decide upon the roles to be played by them.

Hermione gave the potion a final stir.

"Ok so the play," she began, "Is like the wizard version of Romeo and Juliet"

She didn't get the expected reaction.

"Oh…" she smacked herself on the head, "Sorry, of course you don't know Romeo and Juliet…"

"No we don't Granger," Malfoy drawled, "Honestly, how on earth did you top all these years?"

Hermione chose to ignore him yet again.

"Ok, I meant we're doing 'Of Blood and Crests…'"

This got a reaction from the assembled lot. From squeals to gasps and smirks(mostly from the Slytherins)

Harry groaned. He didn't like the sound of that title.

"Hermione, I don't think that's the best you could've chosen…" He said in a low voice

"But- but its one of the best!" she protested, "Especially in the post-war period…"

"'Of blood and crests' eh Granger?" Malfoy smirked, "Well go on, who's playing the lead roles? You and Weasel?"

She went slightly red, yet managed to say in a dignified way, "That's why I'm making this potion-"

"Hang on" Harry interrupted, seeming to realize that he was the only one who didn't know the story, "Somebody bother to let me know what's this…play."

"Oh, sorry Harry" Hermione started, "You see it's just like Romeo and Juliet except that it involves the relationship between a pure blood, Dominic and a muggle-born witch, Amaryllis"

"You mean a mudblood" supplied Draco coolly receiving a few more dirty looks for that.

"Heh," Harry snorted, "Post-war period eh, Hermione? Unfortunately, Malfoy lives in the period before that"

Hermione sighed, "Let's just decide on the roles. I've made this potion, it will choose who plays what part" She sighed again at the quizzical looks she received, "Never mind, I'll just show you"

With that, she conjured up a large stack of booklets and picked up one.

"Oh hang on, before that…" She then started scribbling furiously on a parchment, and then dipped it into the cauldron. The potion sizzled, dissolving the parchment and turned a deep cobalt blue.

Hermione then picked up a booklet, "The role of Dominic's father, Nerio, will be played by-" Hrmione put a few drops of the potion on the booklet, the drops stirred and then arranged themselves as –Blaise Zabini

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Me?" he asked, his face contemptuous.

"Yes you." Hermione handed him the booklet and proceeded to pick up another for Marissa, Dominic's mother, which came out to be played by Pansy Parkinson.

Harry had to admit, whatever that potion was, it sure was working as the Hannah Abbott was chosen for Amaryllis' sister.

"Well," Hermione said, after being chosen to play a professor at Hogwarts, "Now for Amaryllis' grandmother…" A few drops of potion and-

Neville Longbottom.

The room was silent….until

"WHAT?!" Neville spluttered, while the Slytherins roared with laughter.

Hermione blinked at the name on the booklet, "What the-"

"Hermione, I-I can't play a woman!" Neville stammered, "This has to be a mistake!"

"It…can't be!" Hermione pulled out a large book from her bag and started flipping through the pages hurriedly. She paused at one and started reading, her brow furrowed.

She then looked up slowly.

"Hermione, you're the last person to mess up magic…" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Well," she said haltingly, "I'ts not like the potion's wrong or anything…but I should've added the girls' and the boys' name separately. Now the potion has chosen the person who's best to play the part…be it a man or a woman…"

Neville gaped at her, "But- you'll change it right? I mean…I can't play a grandmother…"

Hermione bit her lower bit, "I'm sorry Neville, but you have to…"

"Why?" Neville cried agitatedly.

"Coz once the potion decides on who plays the part…that person has to!"

Neville gave her a blank look.

Hermione scratched her head, thinking of a way to explain it, "Its advanced magic…its…oh! Just give me your script!"

He did so silently. As soon as the script came into Hermione's hands, the ink on it swirled- Hermione Granger: Professor Rose Boot.

"See," she said with a pained expression on her face, "It's fixed, I just have to play this role…and you yours…"

The Slytherins sniggered again while Neville looked close to tears.

"Its no big deal Neville," said Lavender soothingly, "We'll just have to dress you up, that's all…"

"More like cross-dress" said Pansy and the Slytherins cracked up again.

"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped, "Just get on it with it Hermione!"

She nodded, "Well, now for the main roles, the part of Amaryllis will be played by-"

The drops of potion arranged themselves to form-

Draco Malfoy.

That shut the Slytherins up while causing the rest to roar in laughter.

Ron and Harry grinned at the revolted expression on Draco's face and those of shock on the other Slytherins.

"Granger!" Draco snapped, "This is a joke! This has to be a joke!"

"You heard what I said earlier Malfoy…" Hermione shrugged, "The potion makes the final choice"

"Fuck you and fuck that bloody potion!"

"You are not talking to her like that Malfoy!" Ron intervened angrily.

Malfoy gave him a cold look, "You know what weasel, I really don't give a damn…cause I'm not doing this play!" With that, he whirled around and started making his way out of the room, his cronies making to follow him.

"You stop right there!!" Hermione thundered.

The room went deadly quiet.

Malfoy paused and looked back.

"You are NOT Going to ruin our Act this time!!" Hermione said shrilly, storming towards him, "You've been chosen to play Amaryllis and no one else can do it now! So if you refuse, the whole play's dead. AND I SHALL NOT HAVE THAT!" Everyone back away a little, she looked positively frightening now.

"And- And what if I still refuse, Granger?" Malfoy said icily, crossing his arms across his chest, "Gonna run off to Mcgonagall again?"

Hermione whipped out her wand, "I don't think so…" she snarled.

"Easy now, Hermione…" Ron said uncertainly, Hermione was capable of doing a lot when in a rage.

Malfoy surveyed her, he was no fool to get into a duel with Hermione, though he'd have the support of the Slytherins, she'd have the backing of the rest three houses.

"Alright fine!" he spat out, "I'll do this stupid play of yours!"

Hermione beamed, "Now that's more like it. Okay, just one more character and we're done!"

She picked up the script for Dominic and poured a few drops of potion on it. A twist and a turn and-

Harry Potter.

Everyone turned to look at him. Harry's jaw fell, his eyes grew wide, he showed every bit of appropriate surprise. Until…he realized he was paired opposite Draco Malfoy.

"NOOOO!!"

"Now I'm never doing this play!" No prizes for guessing for said that!

"Noooo!!-"

"Lets leave!"

"Noooo-"

"SHUT UP!" this time it was Hermione, and the ruckus suddenly died.

"Hermione!"

"Granger!"

"Be quiet you two!" Hermione yelled, exasperatedly.

But they still continued screaming themselves hoarse.

Ron sniggered, "That's the best lead pair we could ever have!"

"Silencio!"

The yelling died down.

"Now that's much better," Hermione said happily, as the two continued with their silent protests, "The others can leave now, yes, you too Slytherins, I think Malfoy needs to sort this on his on"

Malfoy glared his silent approval and slowly everyone made their way out of the classroom, leaving only Harry, Draco and Hermione inside(Ron had been made to leave too "Others include you too Ron!")

Hermione removed the Silencing Charm.

"So…" she prompted.

"What so?!" Harry cried, "I'm not playing his lover! You must've got the potion wrong Hermione!"

"I have not got the potion wrong," Hermione said patiently, "How many times should I explain that!"

Harry and Draco shot each other identical venomous looks.

"Please you two," Hermione begged, "It's our final year, you have to work together for just this while…"

She waited while the two still glared at each other, then Draco nodded slowly

"Its not like I have much of a choice…" he muttered.

"And nor do I…" grumbled Harry, "I'll do it too."

"Excellent!" Hermione grinned, "Then rehearsals tomorrow, do practice your lines! Now, excuse me, I have some work with Professor McGonagall…"

"Potter, just cause I've agreed to do this," Malfoy drawled, "doesn't mean that I wanna be friends or something…"

Harry smirked, "Don't worry Malfoy, I have no intention of thinking that way."

He then watched as Malfoy gave him a curt nod and stalk out of the classroom. Harry sighed, _What have I gotten myself into?_

:

It was rehearsal time the next day, the classroom was once again filled with students. Padma Patil(the director) was trying to organize everyone, and wasn't achieving much success. Some students looked mildly excited, some goddamn bored, the others were just impassive.

"Alright listen up!" Padma yelled over the noise, "We're practicing only lines today! Those playing parts in the first scene please line up here! Malfoy, Hermione, Neville-"

Harry sighed, almost all the scenes required him, this was one of the few didn't. But thankfully, he and Draco didn't talk to each other till The Hogwarts' Express Scene.

"Hey Parvati, how on earth does Hermione plan on making us look like small kids?" Harry could hear someone asking, and frankly, it was a good question.

"Well," she replied, "Hermione's gonna use some magic make-up most likely…"

_Make up, brilliant…just what I need, some bloody powder slathered on my face._

"Okay!" Padma called out again, "Scene two! Harry, Parkinson, Blaise, Terry-"

Harry dragged himself towards Padma and listened to her explain the scene.

"Well, so basically this is the introduction of Dominic and his family, how much they give importance to their bloodline and the family crest. This is the scene in which Dominic, Harry, will be given the amulet bearing the family crest…"

Harry kept on nodding mutely, strangely, the character of Dominic reminded him of Draco Malfoy. Harry shook his head, forcing that though out of his head.

Scene Three- In which Draco and Harry(as young children) had to run around the stage and play with each other(the way Harry and Draco looked at each other while Padma was explaining the scene, it would've seemed that they had to kill each other) Then Dominic's brother, Albion, was supposed to have found that out and complained to his father. Dominic then received a severe talking down by his father, saying that he was not to interact with muggles. But Dominic had protested that Amaryllis could perform magic. That had surprised Nerio but he still ordered Dominic to stay away from Amaryllis because she wasn't a pureblood. After that, Amaryllis never got to see Dominic again which made her quite sad.

"Ok, so lets do the scene four dialogues please-"

The earlier part of the scene consisted of goodbyes and stuff but then, Amaryllis enters into a compartment-

"Dominic?" said Malfoy, in a mockingly surprised voice, "Is that you?"

"Harry, you're supposed to show some sign of recognition and then put on a cold face-" Padma told him.

"Amary-" Harry glared at Draco, " Who're you?"

"No! You're not supposed to glare!" Padma cried out.

"Alas!" Draco ignored Padma, and put on a false sorrowful voice, "The great Dominic does not recognize me! But then…I'm such a worthless mudblood-"

"Worthless, you are! And-" Harry made to retort but was cut short by Hermione.

"I'm sorry," she said acidly, "but you have to stick to the script!"

"I would, if he did!" Harry said huffly.

"And I would if he'd get his acting right!" Malfoy snapped back.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How old are you guys really?"

"They weren't this worse even in their first year," agreed Ron.

Harry was starting to go slightly red now, realizing his own immaturity.

"Fine, let's just get on with it already…" he muttered.

Padma sighed, "Correctly this time…"

It all went smoothly after that, Harry and Draco both tried to behave as proffessionaly as they could. The play then moved on, spanning their seven years at Hogwarts, from how Amaryllis excelled in magic and how angry she was at Dominic for treating her like a some inferior creature, leading to frequent clashes between the two. She still remembered the Dominic who was her friend but he seemed to have completely forgotten it. But he still remembered and it pained him to hurt her so.

"Alright, that's it for now," Padma said happily, after conversing with Hermione, "Tomorrow, we'll start with the Astronomy Tower scene and continue till the climax"

There was a murmur of general agreement and slowly the room emptied.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Why can't you get along with Malfoy?"

Harry didn't give her an immediate answer, but continued walking along the corridor.

"Well, that's quite obvious, isn't it?" said Ron, "Cause he's _Draco Malfoy_!"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look, "No seriously, he came on to our side right after the end of fifth year. And I daresay, the Malfoys were quite helpful in Harry defeating Voldemort"

"The only reason the Malfoys came on to our side was because Draco wanted to save his pretty arse, that's all!" Harry said angrily, "nothing more, nothing less, just to serve his self-interests as usual!"

Hermione just nodded, that still didn't explain why he couldn't get along with him, but she knew better than to ask him to elaborate.

:

It was the second day of rehearsals, and the starting scene was with Draco and Harry only. Harry wondered if it was his imagination or was Draco looking even more unpleasant today…

"What sort of stupid girl would go the Astronomy Tower just to stare at the sky?!" Draco exclaimed even before the start of the scene.

"Your sort, Malfoy. After all, you _are_ playing her…" Harry responded coolly, earning himself a death glare.

"Okay, okay," Padma said tersely, afraid of another verbal duel, "Let's begin, shall we?"

The two nodded and started with their lines, which were highly mushy and sick in Harry's opinion(to think that they came from Draco Malfoy made it even worse)

"Yup," Padma said as they were nearing the end of their lines, "and throughout the scene you'll be getting closer and closer and finally you kiss."

Harry stopped midway through his lines and stared at her, "What?"

"Err…let me handle this, Padma," Hermione intervened.

"Kiss? KISS HIM?!" Harry yelled, looking at Hermione as though she had finally lost it.

"Granger…" Draco began in a dangerously low voice, "Acting opposite him is one thing and kissing him is another-"

"But you don't really have to kiss each other!" Hermione said, "For heaven's sake, you two are boys! You'll just have to pretend to kiss, that's all!"

"I'm not going anywhere near him!" Harry seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Here we go again, Hermione" Ron said bemusedly.

"This play is starting to seem impossible day by day," quipped Seamus, "Well, I'd have no problem kissing Dean in any case…"

"Errr…keep your love-life to yourself Seamus…" Terry Boot said, revolted.

"WILL YOU GUYS LISTEN TO US!?" Harry demanded, aghast.

"I told you Harry, you won't be really kissing him!" Hermione said, her expression bored, "You've agreed to play lovers, then what's the big fuss about this?"

"But-but-" Harry stammered, but he couldn't argue that.

"Granger, when this is over, I swear I'll make you pay…" Draco said menacingly.

"Whatever Malfoy, can we get on with the play now?" Hermione didn't even flinch at his threat.

As the story progressed, Harry found out that there was one more kiss in the play during the climax.

_How wonderful, I'll have to__** pretend**__ to kiss Draco Malfoy twice! Just brilliant!_

If that wasn't enough, as they finished for the day, Padma Patil made an announcement-

"Hey, listen up!" she said and the babble in the room died down, "From tomorrow, we'll be starting with individual scenes, with proper acting and stuff. But I'd appreciate it if you'd group up and practice your lines. And you two," she looked at Draco and Harry, "are you going to do your lines together _everyday. _Understood?"

And pray tell me why is that?" Draco asked in a cold voice.

"Because your dialogue delivery is complete crap," Padma stated it so simply, it stung, "Oh and did I mention that you're starting now. Everyone else can leave!"

She herself hurriedly rushed over to Hermione.

"Hermione," she said nervously, "What if they decide to kill me for doing this?"

Hermione patted her on the shoulder, "Don't worry, that's the only way we can get them to work together. Those two are just acting stupid…"

Padma cast a nervous glance at Harry and Draco, both of them had the most incredulous expressions on their faces.

_This is stupid. I'm with Malfoy in an empty classroom, practicing my lines, ohh just great!_

"This is stupid!" Draco blurted, echoing Harry's thoughts, "just plain stupid!"

Harry sat down, "Well, lets hurry up and get over with it…"

Draco looked surprised at the lack of argument and then sat down opposite Harry.

Harry flipped over to the Hogwarts' Express scene, "Begin, Malfoy…"

"Dominic? Is that you?"

"Amary- Who're you?"

"So it_ is_ you! Gosh, it's been so long! Where-"

"Excuse me, but who asked you to sit down here?"

"What?"

A pause.

"Hey Potter!"

Harry snapped back to his senses, he was thinking of his encounters with Malfoy on the Hogwarts' Express, "Oh sorry, got carried away."

Malfoy snorted, "It's your line…"

"Er…yeah…right"

They had finished about two scenes when Draco expressed his desire to stop, and Harry was more than glad to agree.

Harry stood up and stretched, "Well, later then Malfoy."

"You really think I came over to your side cause I wanted to protect myself?"

Harry stopped abruptly, "You heard?"

"A corridor isn't exactly isolated, Potter. And just so you know, maybe protecting my own self was one of the reasons, but definitely not the one I had in my mind when I made this choice…" Malfoy sounded slightly bitter, "Anyway, see you later, not that I want to."

And with that he left, leaving behind a very confused Harry Potter.

:

Nothing happened during rehearsals these days, Harry and Draco glared, snapped, made snide remarks about each other when they weren't on stage. But slipped into their characters easily during their scenes.

"Why are we still being made to do these extra practice sessions?" Malfoy complained.

"Why can't you ever stop complaining?"

Malfoy glared at Harry, "It's hard not to, being around you!"

Harry shook his head, "Hey Malfoy?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Two days back you told me that saving yourself wasn't the reason you came on to our side…then what was it?"

Malfoy seemed taken aback at the sudden question.

"Why do you want to know?"

Harry shrugged, "Just curious…"

"Well, keep your curiousity to yourself and get on with the lines."

Harry glared at him and said his next line.

_Why did I even bother._

_Cause you really wanted to know. _A voice at the back of his head answered himself.

_He's such a jerk._

_That he is._

"Alright fine," Draco said suddenly, "Stop glaring at me like that! It won't do me any harm since The Dark Lord is gone anyway. At the end of our fifth year, he suddenly started to evince a keen in me…you know since I was at Hogwarts. But I guess I had no intention of serving him, of being his pawn. I had seen what he had made of my father. And I guess, I suddenly decided that I didn't want to be my father anymore…"

He paused and looked up at Harry, surprised to see him listening with rapt attention.

"And since my father had already fallen out of favour with the Dark Lord, it only took a bit of prodding from my side and…well…" his voice trailed off, "That was the only choice that I ever made in my whole life."

"What?"

Draco looked away, "All that I had done since childhood had been decided for me by someone or the other…that…felt good, y'know. Being responsible for something…"

Harry smiled, "Well, I'd have given away anything to rid myself of the responsibilities that burdened my shoulders, but that's a thing of the past now. Lets get back to the play, or we'll have to do more of these sessions…"

:

"Hey Harry," said Hermione, during rehearsals one day, "I've noticed you don't fight with Malfoy these days…"

"Oh…. Yeah I don't" Harry said, neutrally, wondering where this was heading, "Guess I realized the futility of doing so…"

"I wonder why…" Hermione said, more to herself than to him.

_Cause I don't feel the need to._

_Well, what was the need earlier?_

_Well, he was on the Dark side!_

_Then what was the need to fight for the past two years…_

_I couldn't just become friends with him!_

_No you couldn't, but there was no need to carry on the rivalry_

_But…_

Harry bit his lip as his inner battle raged on. True, it was absolutely unnecessary…but that was the only way he could keep any contact with Malfoy.

_But why did you want to keep contact with him of all people?_

_I-I don't know…_

_Admit it Harry, he had become an integral part of your life and him coming on to our side changed many things, you missed the rivalry…_

_I would've missed it if we had stopped fighting…_

_But now you have, do you miss it?_

_No, cause I'm with him almost half the time!_

Harry gasped, he had not just though that…he couldn't have…

"Harry!" called Padma sharply, "Get over here!"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry," he mumbled, "Got-"

"Carried away…" Malfoy finished, smirking, "You seem to do that a lot Potter…"

But Harry's mind had drifted off again. These days, he used to get up in the morning, fool around with Ron and Hermione till afternoon, went for the rehearsals during the afternoon, and then extra practice sessions with Malfoy in the evening. And Malfoy didn't act like his usual jerk during the sessions, on the contrary he always seemed more relaxed and at more ease. His topics of conversations were also casual, with some serious questions thrown inbetween, but as much as Harry hated to admit it, he actually enjoyed Draco's company.

"Potter!" Draco's irritated tone brought him back to his senses," If you're going to waste the whole evening lost in your thoughts, then please excuse me!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry said annoyed at himself, "But practicing my lines is the last thing I want to do…"

Draco rolled his grey eyes, "I'm afraid I can't be of any help there" He looked up at Harry who staring wistfully outside the window. Merlin, this boy is impossible.

"Hey Potter, wanna go flying?"

That got Harry's attention.

"What?"

"Lets go flying; we can practice at night…"

Harry grinned, "Yeah lets go…"

It was wonderful sunny afternoon, with just the perfect amount of wind. The azure sky was cloudless, it was so peaceful.

Harry breathed in deeply, it felt so good.

_Being with Malfoy or going flying?_

_Both…actually, going flying with Malfoy…_

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his head as Malfoy hit him with his broomstick.

"If you drift off once again, it'll hurt much more. So if you want to preserve your manhood, stay here!"

Harry choked at his threat which caused Malfoy to glare at him, "I'm serious here!"

"Well," Harry swung himself over his broomstick and kicked off, "You'll have to catch me first!!"

Malfoy gave him a wild grin, "You're on Potter!"

It was almost dark by the time they returned to the castle. They went back to the empty classroom and flopped down on the benches.

"Whew," Harry said, "That was great fun!"

"Sure was" Draco agreed, "Wanna do it again tomorrow?"

Harry didn't know why, but his stomach did an involuntary flip.

"Yeah okay," Harry said, trying to keep his voice as casual as he could.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What's the matter? You look constipated."

If Harry was looking something like that, he surely didn't now. Snorting, he hit Malfoy with his broomstick.

"Let's get back to the play Malfoy…"

Scowling, Malfoy stood up, "Astronomy Tower scene…"

Harry sighed, "Alright"

Draco took his position near the window, staring up at the sky. The moon cast a silver glow on his pale skin and accentuated his sharp features.

Harry found that he was staring, gave himself a sharp rap on the head, and took his position on the floor.

Malfoy stepped towards him, "Dominic…what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up at him with hollow, miserable eyes, "Amaryllis…"

Malfoy's gaze hardened, "If you're looking for a reason to fight, I'm not giving you one." His voice sounded perfectly hurt.

"No Amaryllis…I don't have to…what are you doing here?"

"I like to stare at the sky," The tone was hesitant, " Dominic, what's wrong?"

With that Malfoy stepped closer.

"I'm sorry Amaryllis…for treating you so!" A voice on the edge of tears, "But you must understand, my family leaves me no choice. I was born a pureblood and I must suffer this fate…"

"I know it isn't your fault" A soft comforting voice, "I could see through you the day we met on the train. No matter how hard you try," Malfoy was kneeling in front of Harry now, "your eyes betray you" Deep emerald eyes met sparkling silver ones.

"How many more masks can you wear Dominic?"

Draco's shoulder slumped and he looked down at his hands.

"Umm…" Harry tentatively placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "what happened?"

"I guess the potion chose right, every line you say reminds me of myself Harry."

Harry registered the use of his first name.

"Even though we came over to your side, I still acted as though I supported The Dark Lord, hardly a few people in Slytherin know that we betrayed them, I put on the façade that I was still the same…"

I still act as though I hate muggle borns, call them mudbloods, pretend that I still hate you…they do so and hence I have to as well…"

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"And the only reason I do this is because I'm afraid of tainting my family name, although I already have…it's just that, no one knows…"

"Draco," Harry began softly, "you're ashamed of something that has brought honour to your family. Maybe not the Slytherins, but from the rest of us. Earlier the name Malfoy demanded respect from the Death Eaters and fear from the rest, but now it commands respect from all of us…and that's only because you made that choice…"

"I hate hiding behinds masks"

"Well, I think I've been seeing the real Draco Malfoy during all these sessions, and I prefer him to the fake one…"

Draco looked up at Harry again, and then smiled, a smile that was devoid of the slightest hint of a smirk.

"Thanks_….Potter_" Harry noticed the emphasis on the surname.

"Anytime Malfoy…"

:

The day had arrived- The Hogwarts Annual Celebration. A large stage had been set up in the school grounds with a large carpet of chairs in front of it.

"Err…Ron," Harry said, glancing at the arriving families, "I think you're whole family has arrived."

"What?" Ron gazed at the line of redheads, "Oh crap, and I'm only playing one of Harry's cronies. Maybe they've come to see you Harry…"

"Hey Potter," a familiar voice drawled. Harry looked back and nearly fainted. There was Draco Malfoy, wearing a long flowing dress, and a wig. The wig was the same colour and texture of Draco's normal hair, no it wasn't a wig, somebody(probably Hermione) had lengthened it till it reached his waist.

"Looking pretty, Malfoy!" Harry complimented, but it was true, he was looking beautiful, but that didn't stop Harry and Ron from bursting into peals of laughter.

"Oh just shut up!" Draco snapped, "Potter, you go and get changed, Granger is calling you!"

Still shaking with laughter, Harry made his way towards his changing room. His clothes were somewhat medieval type, a tunic and boots and stuff…but at least his hair was normal!

"Harry," Harry turned around to look at Draco Malfoy entering the classroom that was supposed to be Harry's changing room.

"Hey Draco" Harry greeted with a smile.

"I… er…just wanted to tell you that…" Malfoy was fidgeting with words, now that was a first, "Thank you."

"For what?" asked Harry, perplexed.

"I enjoyed the last few weeks that I've spent with you, really did. It's a pity we didn't get to that earlier…but as it is, I was supposed to despise you…"

Harry shrugged, "I liked it too Draco. You're not as obnoxious as I though you'd be…"

"So the Dursleys arrived yet?"

Harry snorted, remembering what he'd told Draco about them, "Don't worry they'll make it…"

Draco smiled back, but there was hurt in that smile, "So, this is the final day of school Harry, and this is goodbye…"

Harry stared at him, "I don't understand…" he said slowly

"Oh come on! As long as we were in this school, we had several excuses to talk to each other, mostly fights. But now…we're off in our separate ways…"

Harry didn't like it one bit. After starting to like Malfoy, it was just impossible…

"But-but" he just couldn't string words into a sentence, he had that horrible empty feeling in his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It felt great knowing you…and I wish I could know you more…"

"Why cant you?"

Malfoy simply smiled at him, "You know the answer"

_It's cause you're a Malfoy and a Slytherin, and no matter how hard you try, you were born a pureblood and must suffer this fate._

Harry smiled back, "I know…it's your father…and your friends…"

"Yeah, I've convinced my father to agree with me once, but I don't think he can live with the fact of his son being friends with Harry Potter."

Harry sighed dejectedly, "Well let's give it all we have to this play then…"

"Yeah…" for a moment, it seemed that Draco wanted to say something more, but then, he gave Harry's shoulder a tight clasp and was gone.

The Play was the last act, and throughout the other acts, Harry was toying with the amulet around his neck, his mind on Draco Malfoy…

_Why does the thought of never talking to him again leave me so empty?_

_You really loved talking to him, didn't you? He actually listened…_

_And he had so many interesting things to discuss._

_Like your love-life or the lack of it…_

Harry groaned, he hated his mind.

"Harry!" Hermione called out in a whisper, "we're next! Let's go!"

_Ah well, this is the last time I'll be talking to him I guess…_

Back stage was utter pandemonium, Hermione fretted around, performing the age magic, checking the stage and props.

Draco was surrounded by his group of Slytherins. _There goes any chance of talking to him._

But to Harry's surprise, the moment Draco noticed Harry, he detached himself from the group and came over to him.

"Told them I had to discuss a scene," he explained, "They aren't really smart…"

Harry tilted his head to one side, "It figures…since you're with them."

Malfoy glared at him, but it only made him look funnier in the long hair and dress and Harry started laughing again.

"Hmpf!" Malfoy said, looking highly affronted, "I wonder why I even bothered to come to talk to you!"

"Cause you missed me!" Harry teased, and the gravity of his words hit him.

"Fat chance Potter…"

"Alright everyone!" Padma said excitedly, "Lets do this thing!"

The play started smoothly, the effects were being provided by Hermione perfectly. It was a surprising change from the past six years.

It was the Astronomy Tower scene

"Amaryllis…" Harry began, his form slumped on the stage floor.

"If you're looking for a reason to fight, I'm not giving you one." Malfoy sounded genuinely hurt

"No Amaryllis…I don't have to…what are you doing here?"

"I like to stare at the sky," A pause, " Dominic, what's wrong?"

Malfoy stepped closer

"I'm sorry Amaryllis…for treating you so!" Harry put on his most agitated voice, not that he had to try too hard "But you must understand, my family leaves me no choice. I was born a pureblood and I must suffer this fate…"

"I know it isn't your fault. I could see through you the day we met on the train. No matter how hard you try," Malfoy was kneeling in front of Harry now, "your eyes betray you" Deep emerald eyes met sparkling silver ones.

"How many more masks can you wear Dominic?"

"I can't anymore Amaryllis…and I don't want you to"

Malfoy's eyes widened, that was out of script.

"I never meant to hurt you Amaryllis…" continued Harry._ I'm so stupid! Did I have to say that!_

"I know you didn't," Malfoy's face was inches away from Harry, his silver eyes gazing into Harry's.

_Damn, he isn't supposed to be this close!_

Malfoy's lips slightly brushed against Harry's sending a tingling sensation down his spine.

_Oh shit._

The lights faded into a blackout.

Harry jumped up, "Draco…"

But Malfoy was stepping backwards, shocked at what he had done.

"Move out of the stage you two! Next scene!" someone called and Harry was roughly pulled aside.

_So this means…_

"You fool!!" Terry boot, as Dominic's brother Albion yelled, "How dare you besmirch the name of our family!"

"I have done nothing as such!" Harry fought back defiantly.

"Falling in love! That too with a mudblood! How could you be so weak! You have brought shame to your blood!"

"Dominic!!" Draco burst in through the right wing.

"You!" Terry Boot rounded up on her, "you dare tarnish our house by your filthy presence…you shall pay dearly!"

"You stay away from her!" Harry stepped between Terry and Draco.

"Get out of the way Dominic!"

Harry pulled out his wand, and Terry's eyes widened.

"You shall duel your own brother? Your own blood? For her?"

Harry's wand shook, but then he steadied, "Your own blood, how despicable can you get Albion? You've never loved me as your brother…but as a one sharing the same blood. You talk so highly of this family! But what has it given you? Fame? Power? I'm afraid these things aren't very useful Albion"

Harry looked back at Draco, "She has loved for what I am and not for the blood that runs through my veins. She never once looked at the crest around my neck!" With that Harry grabbed the amulet and flung it aside.

Albion stepped backward, "If you forsake the crest, then I'm afraid you're no brother of mine!" And even he pulled out his wand.

"Dominic! No!" Draco cried out, "I don't want you to do this!"

Harry whipped around, and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to look into his eyes, "I want you, Draco, don't you see that?"

_His name is Amaryllis you fool!_

Harry and Terry faced each other and then lunged(in extrememly artistic ways as taught by Hermione as she herself sent flashes of brightly coloured lights from the wings)

"Die!" Terry yelled and there was a brilliant flash of green light.

Harry stumbled and gave a cry as he saw Draco slumped on the floor.

"Dr- Amaryllis!" Harry slid over to him and grabbed his hand while Terry looked triumphant, "You fool, why did you take the curse yourself!"

"Albion!!" Harry pulled out a dagger from his belt and lunged once again at Terry, stabbing him in the chest.

Albion slid to his knees, "Heh, you didn't even have the decency to kill me with a wand…have you…no..wizarding pride?"

And he fell forward, supposedly dead.

Harry looked down at his shaking hands, "The blood that I despised so much now taints my very hands…." He went over to Draco, "Is this what you wanted? Is this how you wanted it to end? We could've been happy together…Draco…" he whispered the last word. And with that, he pulled Draco close and pressed his lips upon his. Draco seemed momentarily taken aback, and then kissed back. How long they stayed, intertwined with each other, Harry didn't know, but he relished each and every second of it.

In the wings, Ron looked as though he would faint, "Bloody hell, are they really?"

Hermione had somewhat of a self-satisfied look on her face.

Back on stage, Harry gently pulled away, _Crap, now I'm done for!_

"Amaryllis, you're alive!" he said on a sudden burst of inspiration.

Draco's eyes snapped open, What? He mouthed.

"Just play along…" Harry said in an undertone.

Draco slowly sat up, and looked around, "Oh, your brother…but wasn't that a killing spell?"

"Maybe he didn't want to kill me, Amaryllis. Perhaps…he still loved me…as a brother…"

"Maybe," Harry continued, "he saw behind the bloodline for once…"

Their eyes met again in a knowing sort of way, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, "I'm so glad he did…"

The curtain fell.

And the two were immediately surrounded by the rest of the seventh years'.

"You changed the ending!" Padma said exasperatedly.

"Hmmm," Harry nodded, getting up, his arm still in Draco's, "thought I'd prefer a happier ending"

"Harry, "said Ron, he definitely looked green now, "would you mind letting go of Draco now?"

Harry grinned at him mischievously, but was saved the trouble of answering by Hermione-

"Everyone, the curtain's gonna rise again, line up for the bow!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, the other one already holding Draco's.

_Why cant you get along with Malfoy_, Harry remembered Hermione had asked him.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and Harry smiled at him.

_I'm afraid you'll have to rephrase the question Hermione._

"Potter," Draco said, as they took a bow to thunderous applause, "You could've don't this earlier in the week…now we'll have to spend another week convincing father."

Harry grinned, "That's more time to spend with you Draco, I don't mind the slightest!"

**Reviews greatly appreciated. I really mean it, I feel down in the dumps…but yes, do be honest in your reviews…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
